Solve for $x$ : $3 = \dfrac{x}{4}$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $4$ $ 3 {\cdot 4} = \dfrac{x}{4} {\cdot 4} $ Simplify: $12 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{4}} \cdot \cancel{4}$ $x = 12$